


Who are you texting?

by paradox_of_retaliation



Series: What do you see in those blue eyes? [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_of_retaliation/pseuds/paradox_of_retaliation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian keeps getting texts from Kimi. Hanna doesn't mind - until she does.<br/>(Or alternatively, 3 times Sebastian gets a text from Kimi in Finnish and one time Hanna figures it all out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you texting?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFlirtMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/gifts).



> Don't put the Finnish parts into a translator just yet, they'll all get explained, I promise. ;)  
> The fic takes place in 2014 but some things are different: Sebastian is still dominating the rest of the grid, there is no Emily and Kimi isn't with Minttu.
> 
> I don't have anything against Hanna, I think she's a sweetheart and she makes Seb happy so I have nothing bad to say about her. This is all just me and my 'what if?' scenarios.

**1. _Ehditkö puhua?_**

The first time it happens, Hanna thinks nothing of it. 

Sebastian has just arrived home, having spent the last few days racing in Australia. He had been exhausted by all the traveling and had stopped only to place a quick kiss on her lips when he had stepped through the door, before announcing he needed a shower because he felt like he hadn't had one in weeks. Hanna had laughed at him and Sebastian had given her a slightly pained smile, ”I always forget how hot Australia is,” he had said and dropped his bags on the floor, starting for the bathroom.

Hanna is now sitting in their kitchen, idly sipping a cup of tea and listening to the shower running. She is glad Sebastian is back home again, she misses him during the race weekends even if it is only for four days or so. Although, seeing him on the TV in his 'racer mode' as she calls it, charming people with his bright smile and seemingly never ending optimism and winning everything makes it all easier to endure. 

She is suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a loud beeping.

Hanna turns around, trying to locate the sound. Her eyes fall on Sebastian's bag (the one he carries his most important belongings in) and she moves closer to investigate, opening zipper after zipper until she finds his phone and opens it to see what the beeping was about. _1 unread message_ , the screen reads. The shower is still running so she decides to open the message, it could be something urgent after all and in that case she'd have to go inform Sebastian. You never know with Formula 1.

She pokes the little envelope icon on the screen and it expands, showing the message. She furrows her brow at the two words on the screen – _'Ehditkö puhua?'_ – that are neither German nor English for that matter. She checks the sender – _Kimi Räikkönen_ – well, that explains why she doesn't understand the message, it must be in Finnish. She chuckles, Sebastian is always trying to impress the Finn with his Finnish skills that have been improving over the years, apparently to the point where Kimi can text him in Finnish and Sebastian will understand.

She sets the phone down on the kitchen counter as she hears the shower turn off and listens to Sebastian padding around in their bedroom, probably looking for more comfortable clothes to wear. She leans against the counter and continues sipping her tea while she waits for Sebastian to make his way into the kitchen. When Sebastian shows up, he is wearing dark blue sweat pants and a white Red Bull t-shirt. He smiles at her brightly – the shower seems to have cheered him up – and goes straight to the fridge.

”You know, there are no cameras here, you don't have to wear Red Bull clothes,” she teases him lightly, finishing her tea and setting the cup in the sink. 

Sebastian laughs, his head still in the fridge, ”Yeah, but their shirts are the softest damn things I've ever worn.” He emerges from the fridge with a Red Bull can in his hand and at Hanna's raised eyebrow he says amusedly, ”What? They also happen to know how to make really good energy drinks!”

She shakes her head and smiles happily when Sebastian siddles next to her and brushes his lips against her cheek. ”I missed you,” he whispers to her and pecks her lips playfully.

”Someone missed you too already, and it wasn't me,” she says cheekily and at Sebastian's confused look she hands him his phone. ”You got a text while you were in the shower.”

He takes the phone and reads the still open message. The reaction is almost immediate, Sebastian's whole face lights up even more and Hanna can't keep the fond look off her face. She is happy Sebastian has found himself such a good friend in Formula 1.

”What did it say?” she asks after a moment of observing Sebastian tapping a reply.

Sebastian doesn't even look up from the phone when he answers. ”Hmm? Oh, Kimi just asked if I had time to speak with him.”

Hanna leans closer to see what Sebastian is writing on the screen. ”I didn't know you had become so good at Finnish that you could hold an entire written conversations with him.”

Sebastian chuckles as he keeps typing. ”I didn't even notice I'd got this good myself!” He finishes the text and presses _Send_ and finally looks up at Hanna, ”I asked him to speak Finnish to me more often during the race days so I'd learn.” He leans in for another quick kiss and then turns to leave the kitchen, ”I have to go call him.”

Hanna makes shooing motions at him, ”Go, go call your best friend, I'll start dinner meanwhile.”

Sebastian nods and taps on his phone before pressing it to his ear. ”Won't take long, I'll come help you once I'm done.”

Hanna gives a thumbs up in answer.

~*~

In the end Sebastian only shows up when the dinner is just about ready, almost two hours later.

 

**2. _Haluan enemmän, haluan sinut._**

The second time it happens, Hanna is more worried than anything.

They are having a movie night, something they both enjoy every now and then when they have the time. Sebastian had been a little tense that day so Hanna thought it was time to have one. This time it was her turn to choose, so _The Adjustment Bureau_ is playing on the TV. Hanna had curled against Sebastian's side the moment they settled down on the couch and Sebastian had wrapped his arm around her. 

They are almost halfway through the movie when Sebastian's phone vibrates in his pocket and he wriggles around to reach it. Hanna's focus is drawn back to the TV as soon as Sebastian has settled again. She can hear him tapping rapidly on his phone before setting it on the armrest and returning his attention to the TV. She can feel he is a little more tense now though and it's almost as if he has inched further away from her, but in the end she shrugs it off as just her imagination making things up.

When Sebastian's phone vibrates for the second time a few minutes later she startles slightly and looks up as he picks it up. There is a frown on Sebastian's face as he opens the message and taps his reply, biting his lower lip hard and setting the phone back down harsher than necessary.

”Is something wrong?” Hanna asks cautiously, a little surprised when Sebastian turns to look at her and his eyes are full of desperation.

”No, no, everything's fine, I just-,” he is interrupted by his phone vibrating once more and he picks it up so quickly Hanna can't help but get just a little worried. She tries peering at the screen but manages only barely to catch the words – _'Haluan enemmän'_ – before Sebastian is pressing _Reply_ and then after some hasty tapping putting the phone away again.

Sebastian runs a hand through his hair and breathes through his nose, only after that does he turn back to Hanna. ”I'm having a...fight. With Kimi,” he says stoically and continues before she can ever think of an answer, ”It's nothing to worry about, he'll come around. Hopefully.” The last word is mumbled into his hand as he rubs his nose.

Hanna doesn't know what to say for a moment, she just reaches to rub his arm comfortingly and smiles at him sadly. ”Do you want to talk about it?” she asks finally.

Sebastian shakes his head. ”Not really,” he sighs and makes to get off the couch. ”I need a beer.”

She watches him make his way to the kitchen, wringing her hands in her lap nervously. She doesn't know how to help, she's not sure Sebastian has ever had a fight with a friend of his before. What could Kimi have gotten mad at him about? He is such a calm and reasonable guy, Hanna finds it hard to believe he of all people would be the one to get into a fight with Sebastian.

”Sorry about the movie, I don't really feel like watching anymore,” Sebastian says as he reappears in the doorway leading to the kitchen, a beer in hand. ”I think I'm just going to go to bed after I finish this, you can watch till the end, tell me how it ends in the morning.” He tries to smile at her but it's clearly forced.

”Of course, I understand,” she says gently, ”Good night, I'll try not to wake you when I come in.”

Sebastian nods at her gratefully and takes a long gulp of his beer as he starts heading towards their bedroom. Hanna's gaze follows him until he reaches the bedroom and closes the door behind himself. She slumps against the couch and tries to concentrate on the movie again but it's pointless, she has no idea what is going on anymore. 

As she searches for the remote to reverse the movie, she spots Sebastian's phone, still perched on the armrest. She eyes it calculatingly, pondering if she should grab it and see for herself what the fight really was about. In the end she concedes and snatches it from the armrest, opening the message folder. To her misfortune it seems that Sebastian has deleted the first two messages, only the latest one is still in the folder.

She glances at the bedroom door to make sure Sebastian isn't going to come back for his phone, and then opens the message. There is actually more to it than just the two words she managed to catch earlier – _Haluan enemmän, haluan sinut_ – but it's all in Finnish and Hanna doesn't understand any of it. She takes out her own phone and sends the message to herself, she'll check what it means tomorrow.

~*~

In the end she never remembers to check it.

 

**3. _Ikävöin sinua._**

The third time it happens, Hanna gets a little annoyed.

Sebastian has been home for two days, the last Grand Prix had been another success for him and he has been in good spirits since he got come. Hanna had decided to take advantage of Sebastian's good mood and had managed to convince Sebastian to go shopping with her, which is where they were at the moment.

At first Sebastian had actually been pretty helpful, telling Hanna his opinion on the dresses she tried on, although his reactions hadn't been all that enthusiastic to any of them which Hanna had found odd. Usually Seb would be making playful and sometimes even dirty remarks about the clothes Hanna was trying on but today he seemed distracted.

Hanna is in the fitting room trying on another dress, this one shorter than the others and she is sure this one will receive Sebastian's blessing and two thumbs up. At least.

”You ready?” she asks Sebastian and gets a hum in reply. She pulls the curtain aside and steps out, awaiting Sebastian's reaction, but surprisingly gets none. After all, it's hard to focus on your girlfriend, who is wearing a gorgeous dress, when you're so immersed in your phone, apparently sending and receiving messages.

There is a dopey smile on Sebastian's face as his eyes scan the screen over and over, posture not showing any signs that would indicate he is even aware Hanna just stepped out of the fitting room. Hanna finds herself growing more and more irritated as Sebastian continues not to notice her.

She strides over and snatches Sebastian's phone from his hand, turning away to see what is so amazing Sebastian can't take his eyes off of it long enough to even glance at her. _'Ikävöin sinua'_ – more Finnish from Kimi then, Hanna curses the fact she doesn't understand what the words mean.

”Hey, what did you do that for?” Sebastian demands and makes to grab the phone back from her, Hanna dodges his attempts easily though.

”What could Kimi possibly be writing you that is so interesting you didn't even raise your head when I stepped out in _this_?” she motions at the short dress she is wearing indignantly, ”You've barely even showed any kind of interest in what I've been trying on!”

Sebastian dodges the question, looking at her exasperatedly. ”You know I'm not into shopping. Does it really matter that much if the color isn't exactly right or the hem is too long for 'this season'?” He does air quotation marks with his fingers.

Hanna sighs in defeat and crosses her arms, ”Can you please just tell me if this dress is okay? Then we can get out of here.”

Sebastian does a quick once-over and nods, annoyance clear in his eyes. ”It's fine, now can I have my phone back?”

Hanna bristles at the words but hands the phone over nonetheless, vowing to get her hands on it some time later that day to see what the conversation was about.

~*~

In the end she doesn't get a chance, Sebastian keeps his phone suspiciously close to himself for the rest of the day.

 

**+1. _Rakastan sinua._**

The fourth time is also the last time.

Hanna is home alone, Sebastian had left fifteen minutes ago to go meet with some of his friends, she thinks he mentioned something about bowling and beers afterwards. She wasn't too interested really, Sebastian will tell her all about it when he gets back anyway.

She is leafing through a magazine about interior design, picture after picture of beautiful houses making her wonder if Sebastian would agree to redecorate their house. She would love to have a kitchen like the one in the pictures, or maybe just some new furniture for the living room.

She looks up from the magazine when she hears a beep, automatically patting her pockets for her phone. When she realizes she doesn't have it with her, she abandons the magazine and goes looking for it. Eventually she finds it on the drawer in the vestibule, but a closer look reveals that it isn't actually her phone, it's Sebastian's. He must have grabbed hers by accident when he left.

Curiousity gets the better of her and she opens the phone to see what the beep was about. _1 unread message_ , somehow this scenario feels familiar, like it had happened before. She shrugs it off and opens the message.

It's from Kimi, of course it's from him, the message is in Finnish and as short as all the Finn's texts seem to be. 

_'Rakastan sinua.'_

The words mean absolutely nothing to Hanna, although she is reminded of all the times Sebastian has received a message in Finnish from Kimi and she has been dying to know what they meant. She decides she is never going to get a better chance than this and goes to open her laptop, opening an online translator and typing the words 'rakastan sinua' into the box, changing the language from 'English' to 'Finnish', and clicks _Translate_.

To say she is shocked is an understatement. She feels her stomach drop and a feeling of dread starts growing in her mind, making her numb. No, it can't be, there must be a mistake, she thinks. She changes the language from 'German' to 'English' and clicks Translate again but the same words are still staring at her from the screen.

_I love you_

Her fingers tremble as she opens the message folder in Sebastian's phone and scrolls through it. There are over 200 messages from Kimi, all in Finnish, ranging from 2012 to that morning. She opens a random message that reads _'Tahdon olla käsivarsillasi'_ , and types it into the translate box.

_I want to be in your arms_

A reasonable part of her brain is telling her she should stop at that, that it is more than obvious what these messages mean, but another – a masochistic part – makes her keep going. So she opens another message, this one seems familiar actually, she has seen it before. _'Haluan enemmän, haluan sinut'_ , it reads and she is already dreading the meaning behind the words before she has finished typing them into the box.

_I want more, I want you_

Hanna is biting the inside of her mouth so hard she can taste blood but she keeps going, coming across another familiar message. This is the one Sebastian had got when they were shopping together. She writes the words _'Ikävöin sinua'_ into the box.

_I miss you_

So this is why Sebastian had been so happy that day, she thinks bitterly. The man he was cheating on his girlfriend with telling him he missed him made Sebastian that happy. Hanna digs her nails into her palm and scrolls to the newest messages, opening one from that morning that had been received not even half an hour before Sebastian left the house.

 _'Tule käymään?'_ the message reads, and Hanna has already typed them into the box when she notices there's a file attached to the message. She ignores the translation for the moment and pokes the file to open it. She knows she should stop, there's no use tormenting herself any more than necessary but she can't stop, she feels so hollow, like nothing she sees could affect her now.

The file loads. It's a photo. 

A photo of Kimi. 

Naked, presumably on the bed in his house, with a hand wrapped around his hard cock. He's staring straight at Hanna, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown wide, biting his lip invitingly.

Hanna can't look away. She is starting to imagine Sebastian's hands on that body, Sebastian's lips kissing him and Sebastian making lo- _No, stop_. She drops the phone onto the table and pushes it away, as far as she can reach. She tries squeezing her eyes closed but the damage has already been done, the image is burned in her mind.

When she opens her eyes, she is greeted by the still open translator tab and the translated words from the last message.

_Come over?_

Something in those two words finally triggers the tears. She doesn't know what, maybe it's the fact that she knows now where Sebastian is actually going and what he is going to be doing, and with who. Her mind starts presenting her with images of them together, of them kissing heatedly and fucking each other in Kimi's house or in their hotel rooms during the race weekends. She realizes with a jolt that they could have done it here too, in the bed she shares with Sebastian.

She is berating herself for not seeing it earlier, for not suspecting anything for over two years. Maybe she could have prevented it from happening altogether, or at least stopped it before it was too late. The thoughts and mental images are spiraling around in her head and she feels sick, she actually clutches a hand over her mouth just in case.

~*~

In the end she does get sick in the kitchen sink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written all on my own in this fandom so please be gentle with me. Also I would appreciate it if you took a moment to comment, constructive criticism would be nice. ;u;


End file.
